Glorious Style
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Stan and Kyle, in a bathroom in a gay nightclub.


"Why are we even here?" Cartman grumbled. "So fucking gay."  
"Dude we promised Kenny we'd come see him dance." Kyle reasoned following his friends at a close pace.  
"Cartman has a point, you can't get gayer than a gay night club." Said Stan, unzipping his jacket and setting himself on a stool, facing towards the stage which was being set up.  
"Why can't he dance at a straight club?"  
"Because there's more fucking money for a blonde skinny guy with the homo market dumbass." Kyle said rolling his eyes and sitting beside Stan, Cartman looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Yeah well you'd know homo." He muttered, wiping down the seat before daring to sit on it.  
"Please, GayKyle jokes are so 8th grade." Stan told his friend. It had been in the 8th grade Kyle had 'fallen out of the closet' when his little brother Ike accidentally outed him to his mother… boy did Sheila scream. Cartman had had a field day not only was Kyle Jewish and Ginger he was now an outright homosexual too. Stan and Kenny had been very supportive, and oddly unsurprised.  
"Yeah well, he's in cock heaven while we hafta sit here with a bunch of blueballed homos lusting over our friend. It's not right Stan." Cartman growled. At 19 he was still fat, and sat munching on a bag of Doritos as the lights went out.

Kenny had been dancing since he was 17, it was a good way to earn money especially with a body like his, the lithe blond was unabashedly straight but had no problem playing gay and getting half naked for a male audience if it earned him enough cash.  
"Whatever, just don't let Kenny get drunk again." Stan warned his friends, knowing his friend had a penchant for alcohol when dancing, he'd never forgiven them for letting him go home with what he called a 'fucking dogwhore' girl he'd met at a straight club. Kyle pulled off his hat in the warmth of the club and let down his masses of ginger curls.  
"You need to get a haircut dude you look like a chick." Stan warned, handing out beers.  
"He is a chick." Cartman complained. "He takes it like a girl, he is a girl."

An overtly gay guy was staring in their general direction and Cartman began to flap.  
"I ain't a homo, get your queer eyes off the merchandise!"  
"Y'know it's worth coming here just to see him squirm." Stan whispered to Kyle.  
"I wasn't looking at you fatty." The guy said gruffly, and instead approached Kyle.  
"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Cartman whined.  
"Hey." He said in a deep rugged voice.  
"Hi." Kyle said awkwardly. He had very little experience with flirting, never mind flirting in front of Stan, who he was secretly in love with. How could he not be? The guy however was clearly used to it, and leaned in and whispered something in Kyle's ear, making the redhead's cheeks as crimson as his hair. "Uh, No thanks." He stammered embarrassedly.

As the man left in dejection, Stan and Cartman turned eagerly to their Jewish friend.  
"What did he say?" Cartman asked, opening a second bag of peanuts.  
"Come on tell…" Stan wheedled.  
"He asked me to meet him at the glory hole."  
"What the fuck is a glory hole?" Cartman asked cluelessly.  
"Dude." Stan and Kyle said together.  
"It's a hole in the bathroom wall where guys anonymously suck or toss each other off." Kenny said, arriving at the table in his dance gear, a black vest, black leather trousers and a bowtie.  
"Gross. Gay guys are gross. You're gross Kyle." Cartman said through a mouthful of food.

Kyle rolled his eyes. Kenny tentatively sipped at Stan's drink.  
"Always wanted to try that." Stan admitted. The others gave him a strange look. "With a girl… of course." he added. "Free blowjob? No cuddling afterward… it's a plus in my book."  
"It's awesome, you really should try it." Kenny said, downing Stan's drink. Stan rolled his eyes and ordered another one, warning Kenny with a look. Stan had grown into his featured and though he still occasionally wore a bobble hat his hair usually stuck out unevenly and dishevelled giving him a handsome just-got-out-of-bed look."Aren't you on stage soon?" He asked, looking at Kenny disapprovingly.  
"Yeah, getting my ass out just for you guys." He grinned, winking at Kyle, who rolled his eyes. Kenny was regularly teasing Kyle, flirting with him playfully, there was no intent behind it, Kenny would flirt with his own mother if he got bored, it was just his nature. He downed Kyle's drink before nodding at his friends and vanishing off back stage. Kyle sighed and stared at his empty glass. Poor friends were bad. Formerly poor friends were even worse.

It was only after several more drinks, and lots more guys hitting on Stan and Kyle  
("Like I want homo advances anyway!" - Cartman) at which Kyle stammered and Stan politely said he wasn't interested, that Kenny took the stage. Stripping off, the vest came first dancing to the music, he threw it into the crowd and a lesbian woman caught it with her face and hollered an insult at him.  
"He's actually really good." Stan whispered to Kyle. Stan began whistling as Kenny did his thing, next removing the black trousers, revealing a jet black thong.  
"We've seen him dance a bunch of times."  
"He's hotter tonight." Shrugged Stan, fairly sober. Kyle shrugged too, he had never had any particular affinity for his blond friend, but had to admire his lithe physique, plus the men in the bar were catcalling and shoving dollar bills into his far too tight thong.

"I need the bathroom." Kyle decided, getting up.  
"Me too, wait up." Stan said following his friend as Kenny went into his finale, turning his back on the audience and tearing away the thong. "There it is." Stan laughed as they each entered individual stalls beside each other. "The glory hole." Kyle nodded, and a shiver ran down his spine, mentally imagining Stan deciding he was gay and wanted a blowjob, shoving his cock through the hole and begging for Kyle to suck. That didn't happen. Kyle heard the stall next door flush, but he himself couldn't pee as he had a major boner. He groaned slightly. Time to think of baseball.  
"Go on without me." He called through to Stan.  
"Kenny's dance affected you that badly huh?" Stan asked, and there was almost a jealous hint to his voice.  
"No!" Kyle said indignantly.  
"You're waiting to use the glory hole?" Stan sounded genuinely intrigued this time.  
"No. Dude just go back into the main room." He snapped, unable to find it in him to beat one off while Stan was standing in the room, though the thought of it was intoxicating.

"I've heard you jack before." Stan said casually.  
"What when!" Kyle almost squeaked.  
"Nearly every time you sleep over." Kyle turned crimson, he couldn't believe Stan had heard him masturbating, it was true he'd pleasured himself while sleeping at Stan's before, it was hard not to when Stan slept in those gorgeous blue and red boxers that hugged his ass so well.  
"Shut up," He murmured.  
"You talk when you do it too, mumble." Kyle groaned, Stan's voice had gained a husky quality to it, and it was driving him wild, already unzipped Kyle began rubbing the front of his jeans.  
"I do not!" He said as straightly as he could.  
"Do too. "Ooh, harder, yeah like that, oh god."" Kyle grasped his shaft, if Stan had no idea what he was doing to him then he was a monkey's uncle, Stan was being deliberately provocative.

"I heard you say my name once." Stan said his voice levelled. Kyle stopped, wondering if it was true, had he subconsciously said Stan's name in a moment of pleasure? Kyle heard the stall next to him become occupied and heard a voice at the entrance of the glory hole.  
"Yeah, you definitely said Stan. What were you imagining I was doing?" He asked seductively. Kyle groaned and gripped his cock tighter, was this really happening? He saw Stan's eye at the glory hole and knew he was watching him, yet he didn't stop, the thought of Stan watching him was a definite turn on. Then he heard the unmistakeable sound of a zip. He shivered in expectation as sure enough Stan's cock appeared in the round gap. Kyle groaned.  
"Show me." Stan whispered. Kyle shivered, there was something very surreal about this, but he'd waited so long to be with Stan, his best friend, his one true love. He dreamt of kissing and cuddling and dating with fine wine first but hey, this was a wet dream come true. It disturbed him that he couldn't see Stan's face, but obediently Kyle sank to his knees and began to lick the tip of Stan's semi hard cock, in no time it hardened to full length and hearing Stan's breathy moan spurred the redhead onward as he began to trace circles over his head with his deft tongue.

Kyle was intrigued, he'd known he was gay from a quite young age, but never acted on it, he'd been kissed before, even had the odd grope with guys at bars, but he'd never ever done this, he'd watched enough porn to know how to do it though, and took Stan's bulbous tip in between his lips. He sucked and pressed it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, he heard Stan groan and sped up. His jaw quickly became tired, but he didn't mind, he sucked, eventually taking as much of Stan's length as he could fit through the hole, twice he heard Stan bang on the cubicle wall in frustration.

Kyle mentally imagined Stan grabbing his head and fucking his face, but instead it was he, Kyle who was in control. He licked, he sucked, varying his speed and his technique constantly, changing everything he was doing to drive Stan wild, he knew Stan was close even before he warned him. He jerked himself with every backward movement of his head, knowing how ecstatic Stan was turned him on more than anything.  
"Nearly there… if you wanna pull off." He warned considerately. Kyle kept going. He'd heard it was unpleasant, but he couldn't be more turned on at the thought of swallowing Stan's seed. He lapped at Stan's pre-cum with his soft pink tongue, drawing it slowly over, before sucking again, harder and with more determination than groaned, and Kyle felt hot thick cum flow down his throat, he coughed slightly, and his eyes watered but he swallowed every drop. He gulped and pulled back as Stan went soft, and he came in his own hand. He groaned and pulled back. Both boys took a moment to compose themselves before stepping out of the stall. Their first glance was awkward until Stan said, quite cheerily

"If it puts you in that mood we'll have to come watch Kenny dance more often."

A/n: what did you think?


End file.
